


Snuggle Bug

by deVien



Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [15]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, OBEYMEmber, Other, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like lillith, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: OBEYMEmber Day 15 - Snuggle TimeHere, tucked under his silken sheets with you, it felt like time didn’t exist. You were both in a parallel little universe with no responsibilities, no needs...just the two of you. Asmodeus was fairly certain that so long as you were with him, sheets of cotton would feel just as luxurious as the expensive silk the two of you were wrapped up in.---Gender neutral reader-insert, AsmodeusxReader.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995865
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110
Collections: deVien's OBEYMEmber





	Snuggle Bug

**Author's Note:**

> OBEYMEmber Day 15 - Snuggle time
> 
> It's only just occurred to me that we're already two weeks in! Thanks for sticking with me this far!!!
> 
> This is a nice little lazy one (perfect for a Sunday, if you ask me). More Asmo fluff because I don't feel like there's enough of it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! As always, I love to hear from you c:
> 
> If you'd like to offer some support or simply yell at/with me outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:  
> https://devien.carrd.co/

The smell of roses greeted your nose as you began to stir from your slumber. Your movement made your cuddle-demon hum before gently squeezing you. 

“What time is it, Asmo?” The way that your speech slurred with sleep made him smile, “Hmmm, let me check, gorgeous...” His arm stretched out to grab his D.D.D. as you nuzzled his collarbone, “It looks like it’s not time for us to get out of bed yet.” Your soft laughter only made his smile grow and he placed a tender kiss to your head. 

Here, tucked under his silken sheets with you, it felt like time didn’t exist. You were both in a parallel little universe with no responsibilities, no needs...just the two of you. Asmodeus was fairly certain that so long as you were with him, sheets of cotton would feel just as luxurious as the expensive silk the two of you were wrapped up in.  
  
The warmth of your body was like a balm for his soul that he didn’t realise he sorely needed. To have your arms around him felt like home. Of course, he loved your attention and loved when you lusted after him...but this was different. This was just _being_ , nothing more than the affection between the two of you. His heart felt full enough to burst.  
  
“Seriously, Asmo. What time is it?”  
“I’ll let you know when it’s necessary for us to get up. Shall I leave enough time for us to shower together?” Playfully, he nibbled on your ear and felt his heart swell at more laughter from you.  
“You’re incorrigible.”  
“But you love it, right?”  
When he felt you pull your head back, he moved with you and happily took in the sight of your face.  
“I love _you_ , Asmo.” 

The way you said those words so ardently, so _easily_ , always took the breath from Asmodeus’ lungs. Sometimes he might wonder whether you really meant it, if you could truly love the Avatar of Lust for what he was...but in these moments, he knew that you were nothing but genuine.  
  
“You’re so cute! I love you too!” He gently held your face and peppered every inch he could in kisses, “Ugh, you’re adorable!!! I could just eat you up!” Asmodeus revelled in your continued laughter.  
  
Eventually he let go of your face to grab at the covers and pull them up, “I say that we leave the door bolted and have a self-care day, just the two of us. I’ll skip the party tonight - we can order something in from Ristorante Six for dinner, hm? My treat for my darling.” His limbs tangled back into yours and he stole several chaste kisses, “Say yes - you know you want to!”  
  
And there he kept you, held securely in his arms and bribing you with his tender kisses, until you agreed to his greedy desires. 


End file.
